


The Pen is Mightier...

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minific, Total Fluff, not the pen you're looking for, yes i'm talking about you lola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil on paper could be changed without a thought…the earthen mineral rubs away with only the lightest of pressure. Ink, however…could never be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pen is Mightier...

Cat Grant was on the front edge of whatever technology was toeing the line…every new cell phone model, every new software version, she never hesitated to approve the newest upgrade available. She knew that it was expected of her. She was meant to be on the precipice of every great thing to break through the boredom. 

There was one thing, though, that she refused to change. Something that had followed her from her very first desk job, chasing after the reporters in her midst, trying to contribute in whatever capacity she could…she could keep a schedule…and that schedule had and would always be kept on paper. Not a phone or a tablet or an outlook calendar. No. It was kept on an honest-to-god paper planner. With a pencil. And sometimes…in the most important of events, even ink.

Cat passed this on to her employees…or the ones that mattered. Her former assistant of course (the only one to even deserve the title) had caught on to the outdated method with not even the bat of an eye. The others that followed, however, had balked at pencil & paper…reveled their new boss at how efficient the newest technology would be.   
But it wasn’t. It was never the same. 

Pencil on paper could be changed without a thought…the earthen mineral rubs away with only the lightest of pressure. Ink, however…could never be changed. Ink solidifies the importance of the event…marks it in the timeline.

So when Kara Danvers finally takes the chance to ask her to dinner, even though it happens when they’re pressed tightly against each other against the side of her desk on that fateful night, their lips tingling from the preceding soft kisses, she says yes…but only if Kara will write that dinner in her hastily found planner with the fountain pen in her other hand.


End file.
